The illumination techniques have been extensively applied to modern life. In all kinds of surroundings, including indoor lighting and outdoor lighting, and in specific environments such as a variety of equipments, various light sources have been used to achieve the effects of illumination and radiation. As technology advances, the quality of life has been enhanced and thus people have higher requirements for illumination techniques, in which the requirements include being able to control the characteristics of light emitted from light sources, and convenient operation and regulation of light sources.
In prior art techniques, it takes complicated wiring works to achieve purposes like controlling the light sources and regulating the characteristics of light emitted by the light source. For example, turn-on operation, turn-off operation, brightness adjustment, color temperature adjustment. Furthermore, for the users, adjusting light on conventional light sources requires complex operating procedures. Also, the conventional light sources are not equipped with memory function, so the users have to memorize the characteristics of light by themselves and to determine whether the adjusted light meets the requirements. Therefore, the light adjusting function of prior art light sources is not perfect enough, so thus does not completely satisfy users.